A Arqueologia e a Bíblia 2
thumb|left|398px Obelisco Negro (1845), a Pedra Moabita (1868) e os Manuscritos do Mar Morto (1947) são grandes nomes na história da arqueologia bíblica. Mas chegou esta história a seu fim? Não, de modo algum. Nas últimas décadas, diversos selos, impressões de selos, caixas de ossos e outros artefatos antigos têm vindo à luz — alguns deles em museus, alguns em coleções particulares e outros de escavações recentes. Essas preciosidades arqueológicas têm lançado mais luz sobre vários indivíduos e acontecimentos até há pouco só mencionados no texto bíblico. Este artigo vai recapitular alguns desses achados recentes. O Anel de Hanan'''1 De propriedade de um colecionador em Paris, este anel valioso é conhecido do mundo acadêmico desde 1984. A origem do selo é desconhecida, mas a forma das letras indica que foi usado durante o século VII A.C. O selo tem uma inscrição de três linhas, cada linha separada por duas linhas paralelas. O anel é quase de um décimo de polegada de diâmetro, sugerindo que foi feito para um dedo masculino. A inscrição lê" “Pertencente a Hanan, filho de Hilqiyahu, o sacerdote”. Este Hilqiyahu é melhor conhecido como Hilkias, o sumo sacerdote durante o reinado de Josias, rei de Judá na última parte do sétimo século A.C. A terminação yahu é um elemento teofórico (divino), amiúde achado em nomes hebraicos antigos em Judá; os nomes no Reino do Norte levavam a terminação yah. Parece que este Hilqiyahu foi o mesmo sumo sacerdote que descobriu no templo o rolo da lei que desengatilhou uma reforma religiosa em Judá (ver II Reis 22; II Crônicas 34). I Crônicas 6"13 e 9"11 indicam que Azarias, não Hanan, sucedeu a Hilkias. A explicação podia ser que Azarias sucedeu a seu pai como sumo sacerdote, enquanto seu irmão mais moço, Hanan, funcionava como sacerdote, justamente como a inscrição no selo sugere. O nome de Azarias, todavia, aparece em outra bulla (impressão de um selo) achado em 1978, durante a escavação de Yigal Shiloh, na velha Jerusalém. (2) A inscrição consiste em duas linhas de escrita separadas por duas linhas paralelas. Reza" “Pertencente a Azaryahu, filho de Hilkiyahu”. A impressão não menciona o título do dono. '''A impressão do selo de Baruch Em 1975, 250 bulas apareceram em Jerusalém na loja de um negociante de antiguidades árabe. A maior parte delas foi comprada por diversos colecionadores, e quase 50 se acham agora no Museu de Israel, enquanto outras podem ser estudadas por especialistas. Todas essas impressões de selos são datadas do fim do sétimo ou do começo do sexto século A.C, justamente antes da destruição de Jerusalém. Entre essas impressões, três pertencem a indivíduos mencionados em Jeremias (Baruch, o escriba; Yerahme’el, o filho do rei; Elishama, servo do rei). Os três indivíduos parecem ser contemporâneos, vivendo em Judá justamente antes do exílio. Durante aquele tempo turbulento, Judá era governada pelo rei Jeoaquim. Jeremias 36. A Bíblia nos diz que Deus instruiu Jeremias a escrever um rolo com uma profecia contra o rei. O secretário de Jeremias, Baruque, escreveu tudo que Jeremias lhe ditou. Depois de ler o rolo no templo, Baruque foi instruído a lê-lo de novo perante altos funcionários da corte real. Esses funcionários (Elishama era um deles) eram até certo ponto simpáticos à mensagem, mas temiam por Baruque. Aconselharam-no a se esconder. Jeremias 36"19. Quando o rolo foi lido perante o rei, ele ordenou que fosse destruído e Yerehme’el, com outros dois funcionários, recebeu ordem de prender Baruque e o profeta Jeremias. A impressão que leva o nome de Elishama é feita de duas linhas de escrita separadas por duas linhas retas paralelas. A primeira reza" “Pertencente a Elishama”; a segunda dá seu título, “servo do rei”. A impressão de Yerahme’el consta de duas linhas também, dando o nome e o título do dono" “Pertencente a Yerahme’el, filho do rei”. A impressão do selo de Baruque consta de três partes, divididas por duas linhas retas paralelas, que rezam" “Pertencente a Bereqhyahu, filho de Neriyahu, o escriba”. Uma outra bula, com o nome de Baruque, apareceu em 1995. É idéntica à descrita acima, exceto por uma diferença significativa" tinha uma impressão digital que podia ser de Baruque. (3) Uma terceira impressão de selo que suporta a conexão de Baruque foi achada entre as muitas descobertas na escavação em Jerusalém, em 1978, por Yigal Shiloh. Esta, datada do fim do sétimo e do começo do sexto século A.C., reza “Pertencente a Gemaryahy, filho de Shaphan”. A Bíblia diz que quando Baruque foi ao templo para ler o rolo, ele o leu na câmara de Gemariah, o filho de Shaphan. Jeremias 36"10. Selo de Abdi Comprado em 1993 por um colecionador particular de Londres, o selo de Abdi está entre os mais raros. Sua inscrição reza" “Pertencente a Abdi servo de Hoshea”. O selo é datado do oitavo século A.C. O nome Abdi é o mesmo que Obadias. A Bíblia se refere a três Obadias" o primeiro ministro de Acabe, I Reis 18"3; um profeta e um oficial de Hoshea. É improvável que este selo pertencesse a um dos primeiros dois indivíduos, porque o selo associa o nome com Hoshea, o rei sob o qual o dono do selo servia como oficial. Hoshea foi o último rei de Israel. II Reis 17"1-6. Reinou de 731-722 A.C., quando os assírios destruíram o reino. A inscrição de Dan Começando em 1966, Avraham Biran escavou o sítio arqueológico de Tel Dan por vários anos, e a descoberta mais importante ocorreu em 1993, quando sua equipe removia o entulho da área do portão da cidade. (5) Parte da muralha, destruída por Tiglate-pileser III em 733/732 A.C., continha um fragmento de um monumento inscrito. Infelizmente, o fragmento contém uma mensagem incompleta. Tem 14 linhas incompletas escritas em hebraico arcaico, a escrita usada antes do exílio (586 A.C.). As palavras eram separadas por pontos e a inscrição reza como segue" (2) ...meu pai subiu (3) ...e meu pai morreu, ele foi para... (4) real outrora na terra de meu pai... (5) Eu (lutei contra Israel ?) e Hadad foi diante de mim... (6) ...meu rei. E eu matei de (entre eles) X infantes, Y char- (7) retes e dois mil cavaleiros... (8) o rei de Israel. E matou (... o parente) (9) g da casa de Davi. E eu pus... (10) sua terra ... (11) outro... (ru) (12) conduziu contra is(rael...) (13) sítio contra... O autor desta inscrição pretende que Hadad foi adiante dele, supostamente na batalha. Hadad é o deus arameu da tempestade, e é provável que o dono desse monumento fosse um arameu. Que ele não é o rei é óbvio com base na linha 6, onde ele se refere a “meu rei”. Ele é ou um comandante militar ou um rei vassalo, um devoto de Hadad e subordinado ao rei de Damasco. Todavia, as linhas mais importantes são 8 e 9, onde Israel e a “Casa de Davi” são mencionadas. Esta é a primeira referência à frase" “Casa de Davi”, fora da Bíblia. Baseado na forma das letras, Biran sugeriu que a inscrição vem da primeira metade do século nono A.C. Ademais, a cerâmica encontrada debaixo do fragmento também indica que foi aí colocada antes da metade do século nono, sugerindo que o monumento foi erigido algumas décadas antes. Visto a inscrição se achar fragmentada, não sabemos os nomes dos reis de Israel ou de Judá. Isto é ainda mais complicado pelo fato de que o nome do rei arameu não sobreviveu. Por conseguinte, é difícil reconstruir a história exata dos acontecimentos e achar uma conexão bíblica sólida. Todavia, é possível que Dan tenha experimentado anos turbulentos entre c. 885 A.C., quando foi capturada por Benhadad I, I Reis 15"20 e c. 855 A.C., quando Acabe a recebeu de volta de Benhadad II. I Reis 20"34 Pouco depois de Benhadad ter capturado Dan, é possível que Israel tenha recuperado o controle de Dan. Durante os primeiros dias de Acabe, Dan foi ocupada de novo pelos arameus (provavelmente o dono do monumento), e mais tarde Acabe recebeu-a de volta de Benhadad II. Acabe pode ter destruído então o monumento e usado alguns dos pedaços como material de construção. Isto, todavia, é uma mera reconstrução hipotética, e fragmentos adicionais do mesmo monumento serão necessários para se ter uma melhor idéia dos fatos históricos relacionados com a antiga Dan. Rolo de prata Entre 1975 e 1980, Gabriel Barkay (6) descobriu alguns sepulcros em Jerusalém. A maior parte deles, todavia, tinha sido saqueada havia muito, exceto um, Nº 25. O sepulcro foi datado do fim do sétimo ou começo do sexto século A.C., justamente antes do exílio. O sepulcro continha restos de esqueletos de 95 pessoas, 263 vasos de cerâmica inteiros, 101 peças de joalheria (95 de prata, 6 de ouro), muitos objetos esculpidos de osso e marfim e 41 pontas de flechas de bronze ou de ferro. Além disso, havia dois pequenos rolos de prata. Um deles tinha cerca de uma polegada de comprimento e menos de meia polegada de espessura, enquanto que o outro tinha meia polegada de comprimento e um quinto de polegada de espessura. Admitiu-se que esses rolos fossem usados como amuletos e que contivessem alguma inscrição. Quando os rolos foram abertos e limpos, a inscrição continha porções de Números 6"24-26" “O Senhor te abençoe e te guarde; o Senhor faça resplandecer o seu rosto sobre ti... e te dê a paz”. Esta inscrição é uma das mais antigas e melhor preservadas contendo o nome de Jeová. A inscrição de Herodes Em 1996, Ehud Netzer descobriu em Masada um pedaço de vaso com uma inscrição, um óstraco. Este pedaço tinha o nome de Herodes e era parte de uma ânfora usada para o provável transporte de vinho, datada de c.19 A.C. A inscrição é em latim e reza" “Herodes, o Grande Rei dos Judeus (ou Judéia)”, a primeira a mencionar o título do Rei Herodes. Barco da Galiléia Por causa de uma seca severa durante 1985 e 1986, o nível do Mar da Galiléia estava consideravelmente mais baixo do que o normal. Shelley Wachmann, perito em arqueologia submarina, organizou uma operação de salvamento7 do que parecia o esboço de um barco. Depois de muitos dias de luta contra as águas do mar, o barco foi completamento escavado e removido para conservação. Durante a escavação, os arqueólogos acharam vários objetos (vasos de cerâmica, pontas de flechas, moedas) dentro e em volta do barco. Um exame dos artefatos sugere uma data aproximada para o barco; podia ter estado em uso entre o final do primeiro século A.C. e a segunda metade do primeiro século d.C. Além da datação pelos artefatos, os escavadores mandaram amostras para um laboratório para datação por Carbono 14. Esses testes sugeriram uma data semelhante. Segundo o historiador Josefo, essa parte da Palestina passou por uma severa turbulência e destruição durante a primeira revolta judaica (67-70 D.C.). Durante o primeiro ano da revolta, os judeus prepararam uma frota de barcos de pesca em Migdal. Depois que Tiberíades caiu nas mãos de Vespasiano, os romanos construíram um campo fortificado entre Tiberíades e Migdal. À noite, os judeus lançaram um ataque de surpresa, e então escaparam para o Mar da Galiléia. No dia seguinte, a frota romana atacou os judeus no mar, empurrando-os para a margem, onde foram massacrados. O número de mortos foi calculado em 6.700. O barco tinha 26,5 pés de comprimento, 7,5 pés de largura e 4,5 pés de altura. Os arqueólogos sugerem que foi construído para levar até 15 pessoas. Um barco como esse podia facilmente ter acomodado Jesus e Seus discípulos em suas muitas viagens através do Mar da Galiléia. O nome de Caifás numa caixa de ossos No mês de novembro de 1990, uma caverna sepulcral foi descoberta na Floresta da Paz, ao sul de Jerusalém. Os escavadores acharam (8) vários ossuários ou caixas de ossos, algumas viradas de cabeça para baixo (sinal de que a caverna tinha sido arrombada); todavia, algumas ainda no lugar onde tinham sido postas originalmente. A escavação produziu ossos de seis diferentes indivíduos" duas crianças (2 a 5 anos de idade), um menino de 15 anos, uma mulher adulta e um velho de cerca de sessenta anos. No tempo de Jesus, os judeus tinham o costume de usar esses ossuários para um segundo enterro dos restos de seus mortos. O corpo era colocado numa caverna para decompor, e então os ossos eram postos numa caixa ou ossuário. Dois dos ossuários tinham tampas. Estas tampas eram feitas de pedra calcárea e eram de maior valor que as outras porque tinham o nome de Caifás inscrito no lado mais estreito de cada caixa. Uma dessas caixas era lindamente esculpida, indicando que pertencia a uma pessoa importante e rica. A inscrição rezava" “Joseph, filho de Caifás”. Isto não indica necessariamente que Caifás era um parente próximo de José. Caifás pode ser um nome de família. Os ossos do velho eram provavelmente do homem chamado José. Infelizmente, a Bíblia não dá o nome real do sumo sacerdote por ocasião do julgamento de Jesus. Dá-nos apenas a versão grega de Caifás. Contudo, Josefo menciona o nome completo" Joseph Caiaphas, que serviu como sumo sacerdote de 18 a 36 D.C. O envolvimento da Andrews University A Andrews University tem feito escavações na Palestina desde o final de 1960, quando Tell Hesban foi escavada sob a direção do falecido Siegfried Horn. Depois da escavação ter sido completada no final de 1970, a Andrews University começou uma outra operação sob o nome de MPP, o Projeto das Planicies de Madaba. O alvo principal foi Tell el-Umeiri, um sítio ao sul de Amman, capital da Jordânia. Durante a primeira temporada de escavações em 1984, acharam uma impressão de selo interessante. Simplesmente reza" “Pertencente a Milkom’or o servo de Ba’alyasha”. Na Bíblia hebraica, esse nome é soletrado um pouco diferente (Ba’alis). É mencionado apenas uma vez e representa o nome de um rei amonita. Jeremias 40"14. Antes desta descoberta, Ba’lyasha (Baalis) era conhecido somente pelo texto bíblico. Tell el-Umeiri era uma das cidades rubenitas. Depois de várias temporadas, os escavadores descobriram um sistema de fortificação feito de paredes duplas, baluarte e uma valeta seca na base do sítio. Essa fortificação do período inicial do Ferro I (c.1200 A.C.) é a mais bem preservada em toda a Palestina. Além de Tell el-Umeiri, o time da MPP iniciou a escavação de outro sítio importante, Tell Jalul, em 1992. Este é um dos maiores sítios na Transjordânia. Depois de várias temporadas de escavações, o time descobriu uma estrada pavimentada que levava ao portão da cidade (século 9º/ 8º A.C), e um grande edifício com colunas (7º/6º século A.C.), que se crê seja um armazém. É possível que esse sítio fosse a Hesbom do rei Seom, destruída pelos israelitas no tempo da conquista. Descobertas arqueológicas como essas, que ocorreram nos últimos anos, continuam a enriquecer nossa compreensão da Bíblia e fortalecem nossa confiança em seu conteúdo como um documento histórico digno de confiança. Notas e referências 1. Josette Elayi, “Name of Deuteronomy’s Author Found on Seal Ring,” Biblical Archaeology Review 13 (1987), págs. 54-56. 2. Yigal Shiloh, “A Group of Hebrew Bullae From the City of David,” Israel Exploration Journal 36 (1986), págs. 16-38. 3. Hershel Shanks, “Fingerprint of Jeremiah’s Scribe,”'' Biblical Archaeology Review'' 22 (1996), págs. 36-38. 4. Andre Lemaire, “Name of Israel’s Last King Surfaces in a Private Collection,” Biblical Archaeology Review 21 (1995), págs. 48-52. 5. Avraham Biram e Joseph Naveh, “An Aramaic Stele Fragment from Tel Dan,” Israel Exploration Journal 43 (1993), págs. 81-98. 6. Gabriel Barkay, Ketef Hinnom" A Treasure Facing Jerusalem’s Walls (Jerusalem" The Israel Museum, 1986). 7. Shelley Wachmann, “The Galilee Boat”, Biblical Archaeology Review 14"5 (1988), págs. 18-33; e Claire Peachey, “Model Building in Nautical Archaeology; The Kinnereth Boat”, Biblical Archaeologist 53"1 (1990), págs. 46-53. 8. Zvi Greenhut, “Burial Cave of the Caiaphas’ Family”, Biblical Archaeology Review 18"5 (1992), págs. 29-36; e Ronny Reich, “Caiaphas’ Name Inscribed on Bone Box”, Biblical Archaelogy Review 18"5 (1992), págs. 38-44. IASD